1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage medium. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical storage media is in advantage of convenient storage of data, long keeping time, high compatibility, low probability of mistake in writing and reading, and high resistance to damage. Accordingly, the optical storage media has been widely used to make a backup copy and data reservation in business and home application.
However, optical discs are usually stored in a way that the optical discs are stacked up together. In this way, a printing side of one optical disc may directly contact with a reading side of another one. When a number of optical discs are stacked up, one optical disc may be pressured due to the gravity force of other optical discs disposed thereabove. As a result, the air that originally existed between two adjacent optical discs may be pushed out, and thereby forming a vacuum-liked condition between two adjacent optical discs. Therefore, the two adjacent optical discs are stuck with each other because of the absorption due to the vacuum-liked condition.
When a user grabs the optical discs, the stuck optical discs may lead to an inconvenient usage. Also, in the manufacturing procedure, the stuck optical discs increase the difficulty of grabbing the optical disc by a robot. In addition, when the optical discs are stuck together, the evaporated vapor, generated from the ink formed on the printing side of the optic disc, may disadvantageously influence the quality of the reading side of the adjacent optical disc. Especially, in recent years, the optical disc maker has developed a “printable optical disc” which allows users to print patterns on the surface of the optical disc by themselves. This type of printable optical discs typically has a smooth surface, and rendering the above-mentioned problem more serious.